


Exhibit No Restraint

by my_own_vine_and_fig_tree



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Lafayette, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, bisexual Hamilton, bottom laurens, see you there, top lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree/pseuds/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laf was stressed. They wanted sex, and would stop at nothing to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit No Restraint

It was nearly midnight. Alexander had just finished working for the night, and was now lying on his bed next to John, reading a book.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Lafayette stormed in, throwing their bag on the floor. John understood what this meant immediately. Laf was stressed. They wanted sex, and would stop at nothing to get it.

Nonetheless, John tried to calm them down.

"Bonsoir, mon ami, how are you today?"

Lafayette scowled at him as John noticed their rapidly hardening cock.

"I'll take that as a no, then" John mumbled, shifting back on the bed in preparation of what he knew was coming next.

Neither John nor Alex ever minded anything happening between the other and Lafayette. They weren't splitting them up, simply joining in.

In a matter of seconds, Laf was on top of John, ripping John's clothes off at the same time as their own.

"Laf, hey, the lube's in here" John said, pointing at his bedside drawer. Lafayette rolled their eyes. They just wanted to get going quickly.

Laf reached over to grab the lube, and smothered their fingers with it. John pulled his knees up and spread his legs, giving Lafayette good access. Lafayette pushed a finger into John confidently fast, causing John to jolt, and quickly followed it with another. John gasped and winced in pain at every movement, but still enjoyed the feeling of Lafayette's fingers inside of him.

Laf fucked and scissored John with their fingers and eventually added a third. Alex stayed where he was, watching and allowing his cock to slowly harden.

Lafayette ran out of patience, smothering their dick with lube and leaning forward, sliding into John. John moaned softly, the pain still present but overpowered by intense pleasure.

“Oui, mon amour, baisez-moi”

Laf took a few slow strokes to allow John to get comfortable, before adjusting their angle to perfectly hit John’s spot with every thrust. _How does he always do that?_

John’s mind was spinning. He couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He reached down to touch himself, and his hand was met with another. He looked over to see Alex, smiling as he slowly stroked his boyfriend’s dick.

John took this as an invitation. He reached over to Alex’s now very visible bulge and slid his hand under Alex’s waistband. He moaned softly as John ran his fingers over his cock. John paused before running his thumb over Alex’s tip, drawing a short gasp from the younger boy. Soon, Alex was bucking up into John’s hand, desperate for any friction he could get.

Seeing Alex’s pleasure caused John to feel his orgasm build rapidly, not that Lafayette didn’t play a part in making it happen. Alex was suddenly moaning John’s name as he came in John’s hand. John made a show of cleaning up his hand with his tongue and swallowing it all. Lafayette continued to fuck him at a tremendous pace.

“Oui, Laf, mon amour, I’m gonna-”

There was no time to finish his sentence. His words became jumbled in his brain and he could focus on nothing but the intense pleasure he was experiencing. His stomach and chest were spattered with cum as he moaned Lafayette’s name in a voice close to a shout.

“Mon cheri, you look so beautiful like that.”

John giggled at Lafayette’s words as the Frenchman came, filling him up. They pulled out of John, and after taking a few seconds to catch their breath, stood up to get a washcloth. They returned to find Alexander and John gently kissing on the bed. They cleaned John up and slid into the bed next to him. At some point, the three of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Bonsoir, mon ami - good evening, my friend  
> Oui, mon amour - yes, my love  
> Baisez-moi - fuck me  
> Mon cheri - my darling/honey
> 
> Thank you for reading! Virtual hugs to you all!


End file.
